Hey Ya!
"Hey Ya!" è un brano musicale degli OutKast. Testo One, two, three, uh My baby don't mess around Because she loves me so And this I know for sure (Uh) But does she really want to But can't stand to see me walk out the door (Ah) Don't try to fight the feeling 'Cause the thought alone Is killing me right now (Uh) Thank God for Mom and Dad For sticking two together 'Cause we don't know how Come on, hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya You think you've got it Oh, you think you've got it But got it just don't get it 'Til there's nothing at all (Ah) We get together Oh, we get together But separate's always better When there's feelings involved (Ah) If what they say is Nothing is forever Then what makes, then what makes Then what makes, then what makes (What makes, what makes) Then what makes love the exception? So why oh, why oh Why oh, why oh, why oh Are we so in denial When we know we're not happy here? Y'all don't want to hear me (Hey ya) You just wanna dance Oh oh (Hey ya) Oh oh Don't want to meet your daddy (Hey ya) Oh oh Just want you in my Caddy Oh oh (Hey ya) Oh oh Don't want to meet your mama (Hey ya) Oh oh Just want to make you cum-a Oh oh (Hey ya) I'm, oh oh I'm, oh oh (Hey ya) I'm just being honest Oh oh I'm just being honest (Hey ya) Hey! All right now! All right now, fellas! (Yeah?) Now, what's cooler than being cool? (Ice cold!) I can't hear you I say what's, what's cooler than being cool? (Ice cold!) All right, all right, all right, all right All right, all right, all right, all right All right, all right, all right, all right All right, all right Okay now, ladies (Yeah?) Look, we gon' break this thing down in just a few seconds Now don't have me break this thing down for nothing Now I wanna see y'all on your baddest behavior Lend me some sugar, I am your neighbor Ah! Here we go, uh Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, sh-shake it (Oh oh) Shake it, sh-shake it Shake it, shake it (Oh oh) Sh-shake it Shake it like a Polaroid picture (Hey ya!) Sugar, shake it, sh-shake it (Oh) Shake it, sh-shake it, shake it (Okay) Shake it, shake it sugar Shake it like a Polaroid picture Now all Beyoncés and Lucy Lius (Sugar, shake it, sh-shake it) And baby dolls (Shake it, sh-shake it) Get on the floor (Shake it, shake it) Get on the floor (Su-sugar, shake it like a Polaroid picture) You know what to do, ah ha ha ha ha (Sugar, shake it, su-sugar) You know what to do (Shake it, su-sugar) (Shake it, shake it, su-sugar) (Shake it like a Polaroid picture) You know what to do Hey ya (Oh oh), hey ya (Oh oh, oh oh) Hey ya (Oh oh), hey ya (Ah oh, hey ya) Hey ya (Oh oh), hey ya (Oh, ah oh oh) Hey ya (Oh oh), hey ya (Oh oh) Hey ya, hey ya Hey ya, hey ya Categoria:Canzoni